The Choice
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Miley's former boyfriend comes to Malibu, she finds herself in the middle of a tough decision. Will she stay with her current boyfriend who loves her, or leave him for some unfinished business?
1. That Was Then, This is Dumb

_**AN: This story is about Miley having to make a really tough decision between two really great guys that she knows. Not only will she have to make a tough decision, so will her current boyfriend, Michael Harris. Well enjoy.**_

**Chapter One: That Was Then, This is Dumb**

**Miley and Michael were out at the mall shopping, well, Miley was shopping, Michael was busy holding her purse, and waiting as she tried on what seemed to be almost EVERYTHING in the store. Miley looked over at her blonde haired boyfriend, and saw that he was really bored, that or he was fighting to stay awake. Miley just sighed, shaking her head with a laugh as well, and walked over to him.**

"**Is everything alright over here?" Miley asked him.**

"**Sure." Michael said, struggling to not to sound like he was really bored.**

"**Michael, I appreciate you coming here with me." Miley said kissing him. Michael just smiled at her, but he really did feel out of place here in a clothing store for girls.**

"**Miley, I am so uncomfortable here, so please, can I go someplace where I don't feel like a deviant for being there?" Michael asked in an almost pleading tone of voice. Miley looked around as various girls looking at him and flirting with Michael. Of course, he didn't flirt back.**

"**Michael. I can finish up here. Go on and do whatever you want." Miley said. Michael smiled, and gave her a hug.**

"**Call me when you are finished." Michael said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He gave Miley back her purse, and disappeared into the other parts of the mall. Miley just smiled at him, and went back to what she was doing on her own. **

**Miley went to look at another group of clothes that she liked. When she found something that she liked, he headed right towards the fitting room. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice when she bumped right into someone on her way there.**

"**Sorry. My bad." Miley said.**

"**No problem, Miley." A familiar voice said to her.**

"**Wait. How did you know who I am?" Miley asked the stranger. She looked up, and saw a familiar set of blue eyes, a overfamiliar head of short sandy brown, medium length hair, and some very familiar set of pure blue eyes.**

"**Oh, my god. Travis?" Miley said in a bona fide surprised voice.**

"**Yeah, it's me. Surprise to see you here, though." Travis said helping her off the ground.**

"**Well, it's good to see you too. But what are you doing here in Malibu?" Miley asked him.**

"**I just moved out here, I had no idea that I was going to run into you." Travis said, smiling at his old acquaintance.**

"**So, what has been going on with you lately?" Miley asked him. "Dating anyone?" **

"**No. Not at the current time." Travis said. "What about you? What's been going on with you lately?"**

"**Nothing much. Nothing important, really. Man, I just can't get over seeing you here again." Miley said, hugging him. **

"**Yeah, do you remember the last time that we were together?" Travis asked her. Then Miley's happy expression turned into a sad one.**

"**Yeah..." Miley said, flashing back to that faithful night in Tennessee... **

**

* * *

****TENNESSEE, 2 YEARS EARLIER...**

_**Miley walked the short way to Travis's house, knowing what she was going to tell him was really going to hurt him. She had to end their relationship, because not only was she moving to Malibu, in California, she knew that a long distance relationship was either going to fail or not going to work right or at all. Once she reached his front porch, she knocked on his door, and Travis stepped out, greeting her with a hug and a kiss. Miley broke away, and sat on the porch. Travis knew then that something was wrong.**_

"_**Miley, what is wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.**_

"_**I am going to be moving away." Miley said, still not looking at him.**_

"_**What?" Travis said in total**__**and complete disbelief. "When?" **_

"_**About a month from now." Miley said. Travis just sat there with a unexpressive look on his face, then it dawned on him why she was here.**_

"_**You are here to break up with me, aren't you?" Travis asked her. He knew that is the reason that she was here. He only asked that to brace himself for the answer, and to soften the blow when it came.**_

"_**It wouldn't work out, a long distance relationship." Miley said in a tormented tone**__**of voice. Travis just smiled sweetly, and gave her one last kiss.**_

"_**Well, I wish you luck in Malibu, and if we meet again, promise me that we can pick up right where we left off.**_

"_**Sure." Miley said. She gave him one last kiss, and walked away. She knew that in her mind, she was going to see him again.**_

_**And she was right.**_

**

* * *

**

**Miley just sat there, looking at her former boyfriend. He smiled back at her, signaling that he still remembered the promise that they made to each other a few years earlier. Miley knew that there was still some unfinished business that they had with each other, but Miley had a problem, though.**

**Michael.**

"**Hey, let's exchange numbers so we could stay in contact with each other." Travis said, taking out his cell phone.**

"**Alright, I don't see why not." Miley said, still thinking about what her current boyfriend might say about this.****X**

* * *

**Michael finished looking in the nearby Game House, paid for what he wanted to buy, and walked out of the store. He walked the small walk towards the place. He walked to where he last saw Miley, and saw her talking with someone about his age. They were talking and going on as if they were good friends. They shared a hug, and the guy walked away. Michael sighed, and walked over to her.**

"**Who was that?" Michael asked her.**

"**That guy? One of my old friends from Tennessee, Travis." Miley asked. "Why? Are you jealous?"**

"**No. I just wanted to know who that guy was, that's all." Michael said, calming down a little bit. "Are you ready to go?" **

"**Yeah, let's go." Miley said, knowing that this was a problem that was going to get really big as time went on.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Wow, Miley's former boyfriend is back in her life, but how is her current boyfriend Michael going to take it? Read and find out!**_


	2. All Eyes Are On Her

_**AN: As time goes on, Miley finds herself sneaking out and around everyone's back to see Travis. Of course, she won't get away with it.**_

**Chapter Two: All Eyes Are On Her**

**Miley knew that there was still something that was left unfinished between her and Travis. She left him for her now known life in Malibu, and it was here that she met her current boyfriend Michael. She loved him, she knows that, but for some reason she couldn't ignore what she once had with Travis. She needed to know what was there, if there was something there at all.**

**

* * *

**

**Michael and Miley were in his bedroom watching a movie. She was resting comfortably in his lap with a big blanket wrapped around them. She leaned against his chest, and let out a well rested sigh, but she was still thinking about Travis, but then she remembered something important about her meeting with Travis.**

**She never told him that she has a boyfriend, nor told Michael that Travis was her ex. **

**Miley shrugged off what she was thinking, and quietly went back to the movie that she was watching, figuring that the two of them might never meet face to face.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Michael in his bedroom all by his self. Once she finished doing her business, she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached into her back pocket, and saw it was Travis. Making sure that Michael couldn't hear her, she answered it in a quiet hush.**

"**Hello?" Miley answered.**

"**Hey, it's me." Travis said happily. Miley smiled lightly, but kept her voice down.**

"**Hey, what's up?" Miley said back.**

"**Listen, I am not busy tomorrow afternoon, so I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at that time?" Travis asked her.**

"**Sure. Pick me up at three." Miley said. Michael had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so he wasn't going to be around then.**

"**It's a date." Travis said happily. "See you then."**

"**See you." Miley smiled, hanging up the phone, not knowing the implications of what she has just done.**

_**I have a date with someone who isn't my boyfriend, just what the hell am I doing? Miley asked herself.**_

* * *

**Melody and her friend Casey were hanging out at a restaurant one afternoon, just talking and carrying on. Melody knew that Casey really had it bad for Michael, and she kept telling her that he really liked his current girlfriend, although Melody really didn't.**

"**Melody, how are things going between you and Michael?" Casey asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.**

"**Well, things are going pretty damn good, for one." Melody answered, sipping on the soda that he had with her food.**

"**Yeah, I might have figured that. How is he doing, Michael?" Casey asked.**

"**He's doing alright, but since I have known him for a long time, I am able to tell when he might be keeping something from me." Melody answered, looking at various people walking by.**

"**Really? Is he alright? He isn't sick is he?" Casey asked with a concerned look on her face.**

"**No, not at all. You know Michael, he will outlive cockroaches, he will." Melody said, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face. **

"**Yeah, you are right about that." Casey laughed. "Hey, isn't that Miley right behind you?"**

**Melody looked behind her, and saw Miley sitting at the table with some guy that clearly wasn't Michael, the medium length hair was clear proof of that.**

"**I'll be damned, that is her." Melody said turning back to her friend. **

"**What is she doing here, and more importantly, who is that guy that is with her?" Casey asked. Melody didn't answer, but the one thing that she did do, was to take out her camera on her cell phone, and take a picture of Miley while she was with this guy. **

"**Well, what are you going to do with that?" Casey asked Melody.**

"**Well my dear friend, what I am going to do with this is I am going to interrogate Miley once we both get home." Melody said with a somewhat angry look on her face. "Miley definitely has some serious questions that I am certain to get answers for, that is for damn sure."**

**

* * *

"****There's my house, right there." Miley said as Travis came to a stop in front of her house. Travis looked at the home with a smile on his face.**

"**Wow, nice." He told Miley. Miley then remembered that her home was across the street from Michael's own home, so that made her want to tell him what she has been keeping from him.**

"**Travis, there is something that I need to tell you." Miley said. **

"**I need to do something first though." Travis said suddenly.**

"**What?" Miley asked out of curiosity. Travis then leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. Miley couldn't believe what he was doing, and what made things worse?**

**She was enjoying this kiss.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley walked onto her porch with a confused feeling in her mind, and after the kiss that she shared with Travis, she needed time to think. It was obvious that Michael wasn't home, but Melody was there sitting on the porch, and it was obvious that she was waiting on Miley. Once she arrived home, Melody crossed the street, and approached her with a somewhat angry look on her face.**

"**What's wrong?" Miley asked in a somewhat concerned tone of voice.**

"**Come across the street, I need to talk to you." Melody said. **

"**Why? Can't I get into my house first?" Miley asked her. Melody sighed, and grabbed her by the wrist.**

"**Miley, this is going to go either one of two ways." Melody said in a calm and low voice, but a voice that pointed to the fact that she meant business. "You can either walk across the street with me on your own, or I can drag you by the hair across the street."**

**Miley didn't move, but when Melody's hand went towards Miley's hair, she quickly changed her tune.**

"**Alright, what do you want to know?" Miley said as she walked across the street with Melody. Melody took out her cell phone, and showed the picture to Miley.**

"**Who is that, and don't bullshit me, because I will know if you are lying to me." Melody said in an angry voice. **

"**Just a friend from Tennessee." Miley said.**

"**What else." Melody commanded to know.**

"**Who I used to date." Miley finished. Miley motioned to speak again, but Melody cut her off from doing so.**

"**Look, I am going to say this, and I mean it." Melody said in an ice cold voice. "If I find out that you are fooling around on Michael, I will break your fucking nose. And I mean it."**

"**I promise that I am going to stay faithful to Michael." Miley said, trying to calm her down.**

**She was soon going to break that promise, however.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Next chapter, Michael gets some devastating news, and then Miley does the unthinkable. Keep reading to find out what happens next!**_


	3. The Day That Changed Everything

_**AN: As Michael gets some terrible news, Miley does the unthinkable, and their choices have far more reaching consequences.**_

**Chapter Three: The Day That Changed Everything**

**Miley had a lot to think about as she looked out of her window the next morning. She kissed someone who wasn't her boyfriend, and she had Melody on her who threatened her with violence if she found out that she was messing around on Michael. She had a lot to think about, especially about the predicament that she out herself and two guys that she obviously cared about in. One the one hand, she had Travis, her first serious boyfriend and someone who she had unfinished business with.**

**Then there was her current boyfriend, Michael Harris. There was a lot of history between them, especially the fact that they lost their virginity to each other. Michael told him about the tragic event that happened when he was just three years old. He and his mother was shot outside their home in St. Louis. His mother didn't survive, but Michael did. Then he remembered that the bullet in his head will kill him eventually. If anything, that made Miley love Michael more.**

**She knew that deep down she really loves Michael, but she can't ignore the fact that Travis was back in her life, and she has to make a choice between the two, and she was going to make that decision soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Michael sat in the doctor's office, pulling on his clothes after the physical he received. He just finished putting back on his shoes when the doctor entered back into the room.**

"**Hey, Dr. Long, how did everything go?" Michael said with a cheerful look on his face. The golden hair female doctor looked at him, and closed the door behind her as she entered.**

"**Well, there are some complications." Dr. Long said. Michael had no idea what that meant for him, so she continued on with her explanation.**

"**As I looked at your cat scan, we noticed that the bullet in your head is moving in deeper into your brain." Dr. Long said.**

"**So, basically, there is no chance of removing it now, fine with me." Michael said, hoping that was the end of it. But of course, it wasn't.**

"**Michael, as I look at the x-ray, I hate to tell you this, but you might not have much longer to live." Dr. Long said unhappily. Michael sighed, and sat on the couch. **

"**Well, how much longer do I have to live?" Michael asked.**

"**I can't determine that." Dr. Long said. Michael just sat there as Dr. Long walked over and soothed the pain that he was feeling right now. What Michael was thinking about was how he was going to tell his friends and family about this, especially Miley.**

* * *

**Miley drove over to Travis's home late one evening. She was there because she wanted to be honest with him about what her life was like, and the fact that she has a boyfriend as well. She knocked on the door a few times, and then he answered, wearing nothing but a pair of dirty jeans and a wife beater.**

"**Hey, Miley. What brings you by my way?" Travis asked.**

"**I needed to talk to you about something important." Miley told him, trying not to think about Travis in a suggestive way.**

"**Fine. Let's talk upstairs." Travis said motioning for her to follow him. As they climbed a few stairs going towards the upper stage of the house, she noticed a bunch of pictures of him as a little kid and members of his family.**

"**Come on." Travis said. He opened the door, and he entered the room, followed by Miley. She smiled as she took a seat on the bed in the room. Aside from some posters, he room looked almost identical towards Michael's room.**

"**I'm glad that you came by, because I have something to tell you as well." Travis said. He took a seat right next to him, and looked right in her eyes.**

"**I really missed you, and I am glad that I ran into you." Travis said. Their face was mere inches apart. Miley didn't feel uncomfortable being in this room, with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, but she was here even though she wasn't supposed to be.**

**She was kissing him again even though she wasn't supposed to be. Then she slowly removed the clothes that he was wearing, and then he removed the rest of her clothes...**

**

* * *

**

**Miley felt like she had a dream. She woke up, and looked at the clock, and it read 11:00 PM. She looked around, and saw that she wasn't in her room, then the realization of what she did came back to her. **

"**Oh my god." Miley said. She gathered her clothes, and quickly put them on. She quietly left the house, and ran to her car. She raced home, knowing that she had probably destroyed the one best relationship that she ever had.**

* * *

**Miley snuck into her room, and quietly put on her pajamas, and slipped into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Jackson opened her bed room door, and slipped in.**

"**Where were you?" Jackson asked.**

"**Out with Travis. Get out." Miley whispered.**

"**No, why are you out with him, knowing that you already have a boyfriend?" Jackson asked her.**

"**It's not a big deal, so just drop it." Miley hissed. Jackson gave up at that point, but not before slamming her door really loudly.**

"**Asshole." Miley hissed, before going to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Next chapter, the story takes a very dramatic turn, for everyone. Keep reading and reviewing to see what happens next!**_


	4. The Choice Part I

_**AN:**__**After what Miley did, she now has to face Michael and tell him what she did. After she does that, she will probably lose the one guy that cares about her more than anything.**_

**Chapter Four: The Choice Part I**

**Miley woke up the next morning, feeling absolutely sick to her stomach. She remembered that she slept with Travis last night, and now she has to tell her boyfriend that she cheated on him, which was going to destroy him, and make his family hate her even more. She still loved Michael, that was for sure, and what she was going to tell him was going to end the best relationship that she had, for sure.**

**All she wanted to do was to lay in her bed, and wait for this terrible feeling that was racking her body to leave, which it wasn't going to do.**

**

* * *

**

**Jackson waited for Melody to leave her house, and when she did, he quickly crossed the street, and walked along side her.**

"**Hey." Melody said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"**

"**Well, Miley got in late last night, and she has been sneaking around lately. Since you two are friends, I was wondering if you knew what she was doing?" Jackson asked her. Melody stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at him.**

"**What?" Jackson asked her, clueless as to what was going on. Melody took out her cell phone, scanned through her pictures, and gave the phone to Jackson.**

"**You know who that guy is?" Melody asked Jackson.**

"**Yeah, that's Travis, Miley's boyfriend before we moved out here. Why do you ask?" Jackson asked.**

"**I saw him out at a restaurant, hugging Miley." Melody said. "Wait, what did she do last night?"**

"**She got in about a little after eleven, why?" Jackson asked her.**

"**She's messing around on Michael with Travis. That bitch is going to pay for it this time." Melody began to pace back and forth from being racked with anger.**

"**Melody, calm down, don't do anything that you are going to regret." Jackson said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.**

"**Oh, I am not going to regret kicking her ass, if that is what you are asking." Melody spat back at him.**

"**Melody, please, just go home and rest, and let me talk to my sister." Jackson said pleading with her.**

"**If she is messing around on Michael, I am going to bounce her head off of this concrete." Melody growled, walking back to her house.**

"**Well, that was a really nice conversation." Jackson sighed, walking back into the home.**

* * *

**Jackson walked back into the home, and saw Miley sitting at the kitchen table, messing around with the food on her plate. Jackson walked to the chair opposite of Miley, and sat down in it.**

"**What?" Miley asked, noticing the look that her brother was giving her.**

"**I just had a very interesting conversation with Melody." Jackson said, and Miley visibly winced at the mention of her name.**

"**Which brings me to ask you this question. Just what were you doing with Travis last night?" Jackson asked her.**

"**Why is that your business?" Miley asked him back.**

"**I am dating his sister, and she thinks that there is something going on between you and Travis, is there?" Jackson demanded to know.**

"**I don't have to answer that." Miley said. **

"**Did you have sex with him?" Jackson asked her.**

"**How dare you ask me that?" Miley said in total disbelief. **

"**Did you have sex with him?" Jackson asked her again. Miley looked at her brother, and then dropped her head, letting her brown hair fall over her face. She then nodded her head yes.**

**Jackson opened his mouth to speak once again, but he realized that nothing he would say to her would right the wrong that she did to Michael. He just shook his head, and left the table.**

"**Jackson, how do I make this right?" Miley asked.**

"**That's just it. I don't think that you can." Jackson said, leaving Miley so sit alone in her own depression.**

**

* * *

**

**Jackson saw Melody walking over to their home, and he knew that he couldn't let she and Miley face off. He ran out to meet her, and stopped her from even getting to their porch.**

"**What's wrong?" Melody asked him.**

"**Miley admitted something to me." Jackson said. Melody was going to ask him what it was, but the moment that she said the word 'admitted', she knew what he was talking about.**

"**That bitch is dead." Melody said in a cold tone. She pushed past Jackson, and right towards his house.**

_**Smart move, Jackson, you just killed your sister.**_

* * *

**Melody forced open the front door to the Stewart residence, and marched right in, Jackson close behind her. As soon as Miley entered into the living room, their eyes locked, and Miley knew that Melody knew about her unfaithfulness.**

"**Melody, please, let me explain..." Miley said backing away from the fuming brunette. Melody walked right up to Miley, and punched her right in the face, drawing blood from her nose.**

"**You fucking bitch, I never want to see you around my brother again." Melody said passionlessly before leaving the home.**

**Jackson watched Melody leave, and Miley run up to the bathroom. This was not the end of this, that was for sure.**

**

* * *

**

**She had to do this.**

**Miley waited outside Michael's bedroom door, knowing that she had to tell him what she did, how she hurt him. She could hear him going back and forth inside his room. There was no more running now, so she knocked a few times, and Michael answered, quickly inviting her in.**

"**Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Michael asked her.**

"**Well, yes, I wanted to tell you something." Miley said. Michael noticed that she was crying, and he knew that something bad was about to be told to him.**

"**Michael," Miley began, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I love you very much, but I have to tell you that I cheated on you by sleeping with Travis last night. I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much."**

**Michael sat there with a stunned look on his face. The girl that he loved, the girl that he lost his virginity to, has just admitted to sleeping with her ex boyfriend. Michael stood up, and walked over to the window.**

"**Michael, please, talk to me..." Miley pleaded.**

"**Go. Just...go." Michael said, not making eye contact with Miley. Miley stood up, and left the bedroom. Michael just stood at the window, looking out at the sunset.**

**

* * *

**

**Michael didn't feel well the next day, so he stayed at home from school. That, and he couldn't face Miley after what she admitted to him. Michael just sat therein his room, looking at the picture of he and Miley when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was the first girl that he told that he loved, and he meant it when he said that. Michael felt so terrible, what did he do to drive Miley away? He didn't want to lose her, but he knew that something he did drove her away.**

**Michael got up, and walked over to his bathroom, but as soon as he reached the door, a sharp pain ripped through his brain. His body would no longer respond as he tried to move, and he collapsed on the floor. Before he blacked out, he thought of Miley one last time.**

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**_


	5. The Choice Part II

_**AN: This is the aftermath of Miley telling Michael that she cheated on him, and him collapsing in his home. What will happen? Read and find out!**_

**Chapter Five: The Choice Part II**

**Melody arrived home from school the next afternoon, and she had a lot to think about. She knew that she had to try and relieve what Michael was going through, after Miley told him that she slept with her ex-boyfriend, and she hesitated to talk to him, because she knew all about that before she even told him about it. Melody figured that he was probably going to be hurting and just needed someone to talk to. She put a smile on her face, and she entered the home. Once she got inside, she noticed that it was very quiet. That meant that either Michael was asleep in his room with the TV off, or he wasn't home. His truck was outside, so he had to be here. Dropping her book bag at the door, Melody began to walk towards his bedroom.**

"**Mike? It's me Melody." She called out loud enough so that he could hear her. She got to his bedroom door, and heard nothing on the other side.**

"**Are you feeling alright? You haven't said a word since last night, and me and Charles are worried about you." Melody said, opening the door slightly. She looked around his bedroom, and saw no sign of him. She looked to the bathroom, and there she saw him, lying on the floor, unconscious.**

"**Michael!" Melody screamed, running to him. He must have been laying there for a while. She looked around him, and noticed that he was not breathing, and that alone scared Melody even more. She saw his cell phone, and quickly dialed 911.**

"**Yes, I found my brother out cold on his bathroom floor. I don't know how long he's been there, or what happened to him, but please, hurry!" Melody all but screamed. She slammed the phone shut, and went back to her brother.**

"**Don't worry, Michael. Help is on the way." Melody said, holding the sleeping blonde's head.**

**

* * *

**

**In the ride to the hospital, all Melody could do was watch as the boy that she has grown so close to in these past few frenzied years lay on a stretcher, fighting for his life over something that happened nearly 15 years ago. She knew that Michael was the strong one out of everyone in their family. Everything that he went through, and all of the bullshit that happened to him, he took it like a man and kept going as if it was just another day in the neighborhood, but ,maybe this time, the Grim Reaper finally caught him.**

_**Just survive, my brother, and everything is going to be alright. **_**Melody said, stroking his blonde hair.**

* * *

"**So, you have a boyfriend, huh?" Travis said as Miley sat there with him on his porch.**

"**Yeah, I do." Miley said. "He's a really great guy, and I hurt him badly by sleeping with you."**

"**Yeah, from what I heard, he is a really great guy, and I can't measure up to him." Travis said. "He is really lucky that he has you in his life."**

"**Yeah, he is." Miley said. "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through, but I love Michael and I want to be with him."**

"**No problem. If things don't work out, I will be here." Travis said. Miley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked away, just the same way she did all of those years before.**

"**I wonder if Michael could ever forgive me for what I did to him." Miley asked herself.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley returned home, and noticed that both her home, and Michael's home was empty. There weren't any lights on in any residence, and Miley contemplated what she should do right now. Should she go home and try to get some rest, and risk getting chewed out by her brother, father, and Charles for cheating on Michael, or go to Michael's home, and see if she could try and talk to him, but Melody might try to kick her ass again, and that was something that she didn't want to happen again.**

**Before Miley could decide her next move, however, Miley saw that she got a new message on her cell phone. Shutting her car off, Miley opened her cell phone, and read the message sent by her brother, Jackson.**

_**Michael's in the hospital, and it isn't looking good. Look, everyone here know's what happened between you and Travis, and if you come here, it is going to be a hornet's nest when you get here, so just stay home, and I'll be home soon.**_

**Miley felt herself walk into her home, opened the front door, and locked it. She then ran to her room, and threw herself on the bed, and began to cry herself sick. She knew right then that it was her unfaithfulness that sent Michael into the state that he was currently in.**

**Miley caught sight of the picture that she and Michael took when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend. She took the picture off of her nearby counter, and held it close to her heart as she continued to cry herself to sleep.**

* * *

**It was the only thing that they could do. Melody helplessly watched as the friend that she would soon come to call her brother lay motionless in the hospital bed, not making a single move. It was a depressing experience, something that Melody wished that she would never go through again. She looked back, and saw the family in the waiting room. Charles was sitting next to Robby Ray, and they were going on about how Miley did Michael wrong, and Christian was sitting next to Sonny, who was trying to calm him down, to little success. All they could do was sit here, and wonder if he was going to pull through, and only Michael could answer that.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. The Choice Part III

_**AN: Well, this is the end of the story. If it is short, I apologize, but I don't see the point of making this story really long. With that said, let's end this story, shall we?**_

**Chapter Six: The Choice Part III**

**Melody sat there in the ICU waiting room, knowing that her brother Michael could go at any moment. She looked around at the various members of her family who were in the waiting room, and the mood was a very somber one. No one was talking, and no one was smiling or moving at all. This was real, and it was damn real. Someone that they have grown to love as family and more than that was probably not going to wake up, and they had every reason not to be happy. This was not a very fun time for anyone, and why should it be?**

**Charles walked over to where Melody was sitting, and took the empty seat right next to her. Melody looked at her guardian, and gave him a weary smile.**

"**How did you find him?" Charles asked her.**

"**Well, he was laying on his bath room floor." Melody choked out. "When he didn't show at school, I assumed that he didn't want to run into Miley after what she told him last night. Now I know what happened as I saw it for myself."**

"**I still can't believe that little tramp cheated on my brother." Charles said, keeping his voice down so Christian and Jackson wouldn't hear him.**

"**Michael still loves her, but after what she did to him, I don't know how or if we could trust Miley ever again." Melody said.**

"**I have to, because I am friends with Robby Ray, and you are dating Jackson, so if we have to, and we are going to, grit your teeth and tolerate her, for Michael's sake at least." Charles said with a smile.**

"**I wonder what Michael is thinking about." Melody asked. It was a question towards herself, but she wanted anyone to answer her, just to break the silence.**

"**You and I both know what he is thinking about." Charles said. They both shared a look and that meant that they came to an understanding.**

"**Miley." They both said in unison.**

**

* * *

****As Miley sat in her room, she noticed that there was rain coming down, gently hitting the window. She thought of Michael, and a critical moment in their relationship that happened about a year ago. Miley went over to the window, and smiled as she thought about that day in Miami during the final days in Spring Break...**

* * *

_**Miley just looked out of the hotel room window, watching the rain gently hit the window. She stood there in one of Michael's shirts, it was just big enough to cover what underwear she wasn't wearing. She let out a deep sigh, and looked back towards her sleeping boyfriend, who was resting peacefully in the bed that they shared. She walked over to him, and sat on the bed, right next to him. Miley smiled, and ran her hand through his long blonde hair. She leaned in, and gave him a small kiss. Michael began to stir, and looked up at her with a sleepy smile on his face.**_

"_**Hey, beautiful, what's up?" Michael said, smiling at her.**_

"_**Nothing, just thinking about us, you know." Miley said.**_

"_**Well, what's on your mind?" Michael asked, propping himself up on his elbows.**_

"_**Michael, do you know what we just did?" Miley asked him.**_

"_**Yeah, we had sex." Michael answered casually. Miley looked out towards the rain, biting the inside of her lip, and then back to him.**_

"_**I know that." Miley said. Then she looked at him, with a serious, and emotional look on her face.**_

"_**Michael, do you love me?" Miley asked him. Michael sighed, and brought her close, placing her head onto his bare chest.**_

"_**Miley, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Michael said, running his hand through her hair, and kissing the top of her head. Miley smiled, and fell asleep in his arms.**_

"_**Who knows? This might be my future husband I am with right now." Miley said, going to sleep.**_

**

* * *

**

**The only thing that Miley could do was smile as she remembered that day so clearly. She knew that she made the right choice by sticking with Michael. The only thing that she could do now was wait and pray that Michael could and would feel the same way when he woke up, if he woke up.**

"**Michael, I love you, and I know that you are going to come back to me." Miley said, letting a smile cross her face and a tear roll down her face.**

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN: With nothing left to write, I have decided to end the story there. On a quick note, this will carry over into the next Hannah Montana story that I will do, so be on the lookout for that one. Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for more!**_


End file.
